A Christmas Gift From Heaven
by lauramarano's angel
Summary: Ally hasn't had life easy and she has trust issues with men. Only her very close friends and family know why until a certain blonde superstar comes into her life. Austin is determined to change Ally and give her the perfect Christmas gifts. Contains Auslly.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ally's POV  
I woke up to the light coming in from the window. It was daybreak. I jumped up with the agility of a cat and arranged my bed. Brushed and had my bath then woke Vivi. Vivian was my daughter but I am not married. I know what you're probably thinking. I met this guy at Sonic Boom. Before I go into that story, let me introduce myself.

Hi, I'm Alivia "Ally" Marie Dawson. I was the only daughter and second child of Damiano and Ellen Dawson. My older brother was Dallas. Uncle Lester and his wife Aunt Penny with my parents and brother and I took a family vacation to Indonesia. Uncle Lester and Aunt Penny didn't like swimming so I decided to stay with them in the hotel room while the rest of the family went swimming. We were watching the news when we saw the newsflash of an approaching tsunami. We had learnt about tsunamis in school so I was terrified. I remembered that mum, dad and Elliot were swimming. I wanted to run downstairs and warn them but it was too late. I heard the screams of the part of my family that was down there and I wanted to die. I was adopted by my Uncle Lester and I've been raised as their daughter ever since.  
Back to that guy. His name was Mark and he seemed charming enough. I was wrong. He invited me to this party at his house and under his influence left before telling my dad (Lester).

FLASHBACK  
"Hey, Mark um where's the party?", "Ally, Ally, Ally always so naïve". He said that in a dark voice which made me uncomfortable. "What do you mean Mark, I don't like this". "That's what they all say". He pushed me down and put a pillow over my face. My energy drained faster than expected and Mark's intentions dawned on me. Mark made his last move and stood up. I sat down there crying and there and then I made up my mind never to trust any guy ever again. "Hey, get up and go. Ally, I am done with you. By the way, I totally hate you and never liked you." My heart shattered there. That was the beginning of my trust issues.

My best friend Trish comforted me and went to the hospital with me two weeks later. She did my baby shopping and took me for the checkups. Both of us even named my baby girl. She chose the middle name and I chose the first. I named her after my favorite reggae musician, Vivian Jackson. Trish named her Angel. My precious girl was born on Christmas after a long and painful labor. Dad and Mum accepted the baby and helped me to take care of her. Vivian was born a few days after I turned eighteen. On Vivi's first birthday, dad and mum gave me my apartment. They promised to pay quarter of the rent. Dad gave me his music store, Sonic Boom so that I could take care of myself and pay the rent.

2 YEARS FORWARD (THE PRESENT)

"Mummy, I want to sleep some more", was Vivi's first reaction when I woke her. It always was. "I know darling, but you have to get ready for ballet classes". She moaned before getting up. I led her to the bathroom where I brushed her teeth and bathed her then I dressed her up for ballet class. I was so proud of my little angel; she was just three and had already started learning ballet. It was seven o' clock when we were done so I made a quick breakfast of French toast which Vivi and I gulped down with warm milk. The bus picked her up then I jumped a taxi to the store. I wasn't surprised when I saw Trish at the door giving everybody that passed her by death glares. "Really, Trish you need to calm down before someone starts wondering which they probably are". "Calm down? Calm down!?, I have waited for the past 30 minutes and you say I should calm down. I thought something had happened to you!, then I guessed you were just running late as usual". "Patricia de la Rosa!, I cried in exasperation ,you don't have to take care of a child and then look for a taxi with an appropriate pricing". We walked into the store and set it up before a day's work started.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ally's POV

"Vivi stop running around. You'll crash into something!" It was 2:00 pm and business was a little slow today but it was going to kick up because Austin Moon was coming to sign instruments for his crazy girl fans. I took no interests in such musicians. "I'm an airplane, mummy, you can't stop an airplane!", Vivian replied. I gave up. She wasn't clumsy anyway. "Ooowww !" Vivi exclaimed. I looked up from the counter to see what happened. "Austin Moon", I spat with distaste. He started shouting for everybody in the store to hear, "whose kid is this?! Why would you let your kid run into a superstar like me? What a spoilt clumsy brat!" Vivian ran out. I knew where she was going; to the park. I apologized to my customer before going up to Austin Moon. "You sir are a disgrace to the music industry. Why would you shout at a kid like that? The nerve to call her a spoilt brat. Just think of it. Do you think she has life easy? Your fans will be here 30 minutes from now. You can walk to the park and cheer her up then come back here in time for your crazy girls!" I shouted. I let out a burst of air. That felt good. I eyed him from head to toe. He was a lot taller in person. He just stared at me before running off towards the park. Trish walked up to me and asked what happened.

Trish's POV

I was in the practice room when I heard yelling downstairs. I was feeling lazy so I walked down and asked Ally what happened. "Austin Moon", was Ally's dark reply. The way she said his name made me giggle. I asked her what the badass idiot did. Her answer shocked me. Why would anyone yell at a kid? The next thing I heard was so funny. I couldn't believe Ally had the courage to go up and yell at somebody. The surprising part was that Austin actually took her seriously. Most people never took Ally seriously. Ally and I set up Austin's chair and table. We hung up the banner to tell is crazy girl fans that he was going to start signing instruments and pictures at 2:45. Austin Moon ran inside with Vivian holding his hand. They had a nylon bag with them. Vivian left Austin and ran to Ally. She started narrating how Austin had apologized then taken her to the park store where they bought candy and all that.

Vivian's POV

I had been back from Nancy's Ballet School for some time. I was bored and started running around when Austin Moon bumped into me and yelled at me! I ran out towards the park and sat on a bench, talking to the geese. A few minutes later, Austin approached me and asked to sit next to me. I agreed and we started talking. The conversation went something like this:

_Austin: Hey, sorry about the situation at the store._

_Me: Yeah, um so why are you here?_

_Austin: I came to apologize_

_Me: Well, apology accepted_

_Austin: This is kind of awkward_

_Me: You think? So what do you want to do?_

_Austin: That depends on you._

_Me: I like candy and ice cream_

_Austin: Let's go then._

Austin and I went over to the line for the park store. Austin asked if he could call me bubbles. I thought it was cute so I agreed. We walked back down to Sonic Boom then I ran to tell mummy about my brief time alone with Austin


End file.
